sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Soothseeker Coliseum Tournament RP (Sign-Ups!)
“You have been summoned here to show your battle prowess in a one-on-one test of skill. Some of you came here willingly, seeking a challenge; others are forced to fight. What if you win? What if you lose? Nobody knows. Even the question of who arranged the tournament itself goes unanswered.” Concept by KiwiDreamweaver. Intro This RP is a versus-based RP where two characters are dropped into a room and forced to duel. If you want to join, just sign in/edit in whichever OCs you’d like to RP below! All characters will be paired off and sorted into different arenas (which I’ll message to you) to fight and RP one on one.Even if the RP has already started, you can sign up and be paired off.Why this RP? To meet new people and collab in a fun/fast-paced collab! Rules *'No major breaches in an OC’s canon', like severe injury, dismemberment, or death. If you’re concerned about this, message your RP partner to make sure your idea is alright to do. *Explicit material (NC 17+ stuff) is a no. If something your RP partner is doing is bothering you, let me know. *If your partner leaves or you want to switch because of a dispute, tell me and I’ll try to fix the problem. Sign-ups Althea the Cat (KiwiDreamweaver) Lexus "Lex" the Politoed (The Evilbreaker) Rage the Hedgehog (Rage the Hedgehog) Shocker the Hedgehog (Rage the Hedgehog) Kaida Dracen (AngelFlames) Cameo the Shadow Walker (Hynoid142) Mepherix the Amur Leopard (Hynoid142) - - - - - Arenas Arena 1 VS 2 ... Secundus Arena Shocker the Hedgehog VS Althea the Cat Althea gripped her staff nervously in fear of having it taken away again. She had a vague idea of why she was here – inside this room with a smooth marble floor and, surrounded by high walls, and further on, spectator seats, the occupants of which could not be seen – but there had to be a misunderstanding; she did not like fighting unnecessarily. Her ear twitched; she sensed another presence suddenly and turned, staff barred, tensed and ready to defend. A yellow hedgehog, his spines tingling with static electricity, walked inside the arena. "I see my opponent has already arrived." He said. He started to talk to Althea. "You don't know me, I don't know you. But I am no stranger to attacking those who I do not know. I am... Sssssssssshocker!" Shocker had said. When he said Shocker, electricity hissed. "Lies, you tell me nothing but lies! Way back then, we had lies. We still have lies, and we will forever live on!" Shocker had said. He started to mutter things random. "Enough... lets get the show ssstarted!" Shocker had said. Thales Arena Kaida Dracen VS Lex the Politoed (not bolded lool) Evander Arena Rage the Hedgehog VS Mepherix the Amur Leopard The leopard sighed under his breath, clawed toe of his steel trainer scraping against the floor. His tail flicked in thought, hand resting limply on the hilt of his sheathed sword as he glanced around casually. "Aaand... why did I agree to this again?" he growled to himself. "...To fight." Rage appeared behind Mepherix. "But I can say one thing. You won't get out of this without scars and a painful loss." Rage muttered. He only glanced over his shoulder, expression solm as if he didn't seem to care, "You got three seconds before I start swinging." In a split second, Mepherix spun round with crystal claws unsheathed, ready to tear into the hedgehog's flesh. Rage ducked like something in Matrix and barely dodged the claws. "Your good." Rage muttered as he grabbed his arm and swung him over Rage. A loud roar shred from Mepherix's throat as he collided with the floor back first, hard. He scrambled to get back to his feet, staying low while still recovering. His ears pulled flat, claws digging into the floor before he charged at Rage. Rage sidestepped out of the way, while grabbing his arm and flipping him over again. "You should try training, because you can't attack worth of crap." Rage said. Mepherix only groaned. "Don't get cocky hot-head," he growled as he got back to his feet. Amber optics glared at Rage before a blast of energy was thrown at him. Rage makes a O_O face and gets blasted. He is sent flying over to the wall. He hits the wall and slumps down and starts to get up about 2-3 seconds later. The leopard didn't let his chance slide, charging at Rage again. As he got close, he slid right underneath him before grabbing Rage's ankle and yanking his feet out from underneath him. Mepherix growled, glaring down at his hedgehog opponant. Rage jumped up and roundhouse kicked the leopard in the face. Mepherix roared again, skidding to the side before he was able to regain himself. He groaned under his breath, wiping what seemed like blood from his muzzle as he glared back at Rage. Rage charged towards Mepherix at the speed of light and uppercutted him in the air, flew up to where he was in the air, and kicked him towards the wall. Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay